memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paula Moody
Paula Marie Moody was a stuntwoman and stunt actress who performed stunts in . Moody broke her back while filming a stunt in 1991. She had several surgeries but she could never work as a stuntwoman again. A non-profit organization called The Stuntwomen's Foundation was founded in 2003 by fellow stuntwomen Annie Ellis (sister of David Richard Ellis) to provide financial aid to Moody and other stuntwomen unable to work due to injury. Star Trek II was only Moody's second film; her first was the thriller The Seduction, starring Joanne Linville and Michael Sarrazin and released earlier in 1982. Gary Baxley and Jim Halty also performed stunts in this film. Moody went on to perform stunts for a number of horror movie sequels: Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988, with Kane Hodder, Craig Thomas, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly, Alan Marcus, and Paul E. Short), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988, with Lisa Wilcox, Brooke Bundy, and stunts by Doc Charbonneau, Maria R. Kelly, Shawn Lane, Noon Orsatti, Kimberly L. Ryusaki, and Jennifer Watson) and Child's Play 2 (1990, starring Gerrit Graham and the voice of Brad Dourif). Moody also performed stunts for the sequels Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989, with David Graf, Matt McCoy, Kenneth Mars, Gerrit Graham, Arthur Batanides, Beans Morocco, Angelo Tiffe, Dennis Ott, Darryl Henriques, and stunts by Janet Brady, Eugene Collier, Corey Michael Eubanks, Joy Hooper, Tommy J. Huff, Maria R. Kelly, Scott Leva, Pat Romano, and Scott Wilder) and RoboCop 2 (1990, with John Glover, Roger Aaron Brown, Mark Rolston, Gabriel Damon, Peter Weller, Galyn Görg, Jeff McCarthy, Robert DoQui, Erik Cord, Stephen Lee, Tzi Ma, and stunts by Christine Ann Baur, Richard L. Blackwell, Phil Chong, Eddie Hice, Gene LeBell, Rick Sawaya, and Brian J. Williams). Her many other films include the hit 1987 comedy The Witches of Eastwick (featuring Carel Struycken and stunts by Christine Ann Baur and Spike Silver) and 1991's Eve of Destruction (featuring Tim Russ and Tom Morga). She has also performed stunts in television series such as Laverne & Shirley (1979, with Janet Brady, Donna Garrett, Beth Nufer, and Michael McKean) and Rescue 911 (hosted by William Shatner). Moody died on . (Screen Actor Magazine, Fall 2007 p. 65) Other Trek connections Additional films in which Moody worked with other Star Trek performers include: *''Sudden Impact'' (1983) with Nancy Parsons, Nick Dimitri, Jophery C. Brown, John Nowak, and stunts by Christine Ann Baur) *''Tuff Turf'' (1985) with Claudette Nevins and stunts by Vince Deadrick, Jr., Steve Picerni, Bernie Pock, Spiro Razatos, Jeff Smolek, and Scott Wilder) *''The Return of the Living Dead'' (1985) with stunts by Monty Cox, Joel Kramer, John Gillespie, Bernie Pock, Kim Koscki, Spiro Razatos, and Brian J. Williams) *''Far from Home'' (1989) starring Matt Frewer, Karen Austin, and Dick Miller *''The Man in the Moon'' (1991) starring Gail Strickland *''The People Under the Stairs'' (1991) starring Bill Cobbs and Sean Whalen External link * es:Paula Moody Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers